


Focus

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kise is adult here, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tale of the pretty ace and the hot coach.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Just in the mood to write smuts.

Kise, for once considered himself lucky being born in a super busy family as no one was there when he arrived home with an obvious tent in front of his jeans. He took off his shoes without even bothered to arrange them nicely on the rack, knowing his mother or sisters will do it for him and only nags at him later. Right now he has something important to be done and he practically skipping two stairs at once. Every move is torturous to his erection that already leaking ever since he was introduced to their new coach.

Fuck.

Another shiver running through his vein when the thought of a tall and muscular figure come across his mind. His skin is burning with needs when the hot guy talks to him with his deep voice, dark blue eyes penetrating his soul.

He already topless when he reaches the blue door of his room, tossing his shirt on the floor with his bag and all the files he use to cover his erection all the way home .Not wasting more time, the blonde discard the rest of clothing on his body. His sensitive dick brush with the smooth texture of his own boxer making him whines.

For a second,he stare at his own dick in horror because he just get turned on by a guy, his own coach to be exact!!

Slowly he took his deep pink erection in his hand, before slowly rubbing them up and down. He won't last long, he knew it but simply jerking off his dick won't satisfy his needs. He needs it, he needs the calloused finger to prob his behind and mess with whatever sweet spot inside his back door. He wants his new coach to leave him in a mess ,writhing in need underneath the dark skin body, making Kise pleads desperately for Aomine san to fuck him until he cums untouched. 

The medium room filled with his soft moans and cry when cames, paints his own hand with white while catching his breath. This isn't enough, his dick still hard pointed up shamelessly. The part time model brings his cum coated fingers to tease his untouched back door. The sudden contact makes him jolted in surprise . He want to feel something inside him but he is scared and also he is too sensitive to do it himself. Instead he let his fingers lightly brush against the entrance.

Kise never knew he would ever be in this position, legs spread apart, touching both his arousal and his butthole, dark pink nipple hardened untouched. He traced the rim with his finger while rubbing the entrance with his thumb hoping someone will help him to push something inside him. 

"Hello there pretty face, I am your new coach Aomine Daiki." 

The deep voice rang inside his mind and bring him to his second orgasm ,harder than before, tainting his baby blue bedsheets and hand.

For once he doesn't want to fuck,he wants to get fucked and he will make it happen.

(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

One by one of his teammate leaving the locker room and bid their goodbye. Kise just sent them his usual smile, assuring them he is fine.

Well he isn't fine, he got another erection today in the middle of practice. Blame it to his inhuman sexy coach and his insanely cool dunk. His muscle flexed prettily under his shirt making Kise wants nothing but ripped them open. 

After the first meeting, Kise had be trying hard to get closer to his coach and demanding one on one with him but he always rejects his offer and asked him to play against his teammate instead. 

'Am I not attractive enough to him?'

Kise has stopped hanging out with girls and went straight home after practice. He always has this erection during their play and sometimes he couldn't focus in his match. Today is the worst, he scored many times in first half and Aomine ruffle his smooth sweaty hair while praise him in front of everyone. The blonde couldn't hide his blushing face and to his horror his dick twitched, forcing him to let out a soft whine. 

He knew Aomine heard him, judging from him hurriedly pull his hand away from the top of his head. His face was flushed which Kise assume that he was mad or maybe he feels disgusted. The poor puppy feels dejected but luckily the second half start not long after. But he couldn't even focus for the rest of his game and causing their team to lost .

Everyone tried to cheer their ace in attempt to stop him from crying, but none of them understand that Kise isn't crying because of the lost /maybe he is , a little / but he is hurting inside. His coach doesn't want him as much as he is. No one ever rejecting Kise Ryouta, no one ever took down his offer. He used to people whining to get inside his pant, he used to people seducing him left and right. And today he just embarrassed himself in front of his crush.

He lets out a sob while trying hard to stop the tears. He will go home ,taking a warm bath and sleep in his comfy blanket. That's all he thinking, leaving the bench and walk towards his locker. He took longer time than usual getting changes, took the gym's key his senpai leave on the bench and walk into the court to lock it as he is the last person left. Well he thought he is the last one.

Aomine is standing right in front of him, both hands in his pocket. 

"You are late." The older male state. His voice is deep and echoes inside the closed court.

This is wrong, he shouldn't react to his voice after the humiliation he causing to himself. 

"I ..I was in charge of locking the gym today," Kise finds it's hard to not stutter and trembling under the coach sharp gaze "Why are you still here Aomine san?" 

"Who knows," He can smells Aomine's perfume getting closer "Maybe I just want to be locked here with you."

The words rang through his head and leaving Kise speechless. He knows what's the meaning behind those words, he just doesn't want to put his hope so high or else it'll shattered so bad.

"Wh- What do you mean by that?" his voice cracked, wondering if it is the effects of his nervous system or he is just aroused by the sexy coach's presence because come on. Everyone will blind enough not to stare twice at Aomine san. He is just godly sculptured with skin that matches his masculinity. 

Standing over than 190 centimeters and towering Kise whenever he cames to talk to the ace, Kise couldn't be help but feeling small and want to be dominated. 

"You don't understand?" he cocked his right eyebrow before continued "Do you want me to make you understand?" 

Kise's heart skipped a beat when Aomine closing the distance between them and hovering just an inch from his face, nose brushes slightly and Kise can feels the hot breath from Aomine on his cupid bows. It's too much for Kise's heart, he wants to pull Aomine and kiss him senseless like he use to with other girls he tries to date. But instead of spreading the other's legs, he want to do the yoga trick by himself and ride him until he can see nothing but stars. 

Their eyes locked as if they are up for staring contest but with so much sexual needs in it. Kise is so engrossed and didn't realize Aomine already took his hand , placed them on the meat between his legs. 

"Fuck"  
"That's my plan"

He's big. The length feels hot and throbbing on his palm, sending a wave of hotness to his own arousal. He wants to rip all those clothes that blocking his view from his couch's big dick and worship it for the rest of his life. Unconsciously he palmed the clothed erection, feeling the twitching of the length on him.

"You want it?"  
Aomine seems struggle to keep his voice steady, having a beauty palming your erection while looking desperately at him, silently asking for a good fuck. Kise looks miserable, his hand on Aomine's private just doesn't want to stop and his eyes is clouded by all fantasy he has been imagining all this while.

He tries to reply with a small yes but his voice cracked and nothing actually out from his mouth. His own body feels hot as if he was sunbathing by the beach, and his cock leaking like crazy inside without being touched. So he settles with a nod, another hand gripping on Aomine's front shirt.

"You want my dick in your mouth" knowing full well how fucked Kise is looking right now, he bends a lil to whisper into Kise reddened ear. Kise just nods eagerly once more time, shutting his eyes as another wave of heat hit him. 

"Want me to put my dick inside you? Want me to cum inside until you're pregnant with my child?"

It's silly because Kise knows he can't get pregnant. He truly knows he can't. But the thought of having Aomine's seed inside of him turned him on more. The idea of being filled with Aomine's cums make his own shaft twitch uncomfortably inside his now stained boxer.

"I want" He nods while muttering how much he wants Aomine toget inside of him, it's unclear with how shaking the words comes out but Aomine is just la breath away from him. The handsome coach smirked as he roamed his large hand to grope at one of Kise butt which earn him a delicious mewl. The sounds alone please him but it isn't enough. Aomine needs more.


End file.
